


One for the Ages

by ecstaticallygray



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Dynamics, Make-up artist Kory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Who am I, Youtuber AU, also why arent there more dickkory aus wtf, can't believe i wrote this shit, detective Dick, i need my coffee shop aus dammit, wake up dickkory writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecstaticallygray/pseuds/ecstaticallygray
Summary: Kory is a Makeup artist. Dick is a Detective. They answer some questions on YouTube.





	One for the Ages

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Accept my humble offering in this Dickkory drought. I know that an youtube au is not a new idea but I personally got the inspiration from emmaofmisthaven here on ao3. (She has a Covinsky youtube au that's one of my favorite things ever.) Enjoy!

**MY FIANCE AND I ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS **

_Starfire • 1.5M views • 3 days ago_

Kory sat on one corner of the two-seater, legs tucked underneath her thighs, her dark skin and forest green dress a picture perfect contrast against the white leather of the sofa. Behind her, a sleek, minimal bookshelf was framed into view, littered with glittering trinkets, old volumes and a picture or two, the details of which the camera couldn’t catch. It was a different set up from her usual makeup tutorials, which usually had simple colored backgrounds, and even from her chattier videos, which she usually did snuggled into a lone yellow armchair.

“Hi everyone,” Kory started, grinning brightly at the camera, springing red curls thrown over one shoulder. “It’s your girl Kory Anders, aka Starfire. Welcome back to my channel.”

The metallic green of her lips shown as she smiled, paired strategically with the thin line of gold that was flicked across her top eyelids. On the ring finger of her left hand, shone a small diamond, attached to a thin band that announced its understated elegance. The other seat of the sofa was glaringly empty and everyone who had read the title of the video was aware of this.

“So…as you all know we have a special guest today,” she said, eyes flickering to someone outside of the frame, her grin almost secretive as she communicated silently with whoever was behind the camera. The silent conversation seemed to continue for two more seconds, before Kory rolled her eyes, facing forwards once again. “Please welcome my fiancé Dick.... who is very glad to be here.”

A man walked into frame, average height paired with a lean frame, strands of messy dark hair falling over his forehead as he took a seat on the couch beside Kory. He was obviously attractive, but while Kory wore her beauty like a bouquet flowers pinned to her chest, Dick almost seemed to be downplaying his physique, his torso obscured under a comfortable t-shirt, his demeanor careful and restrained. He sat a little too straight, obviously uncomfortable in front of the camera, and gave an awkward little wave. “Hi everyone,” he said. He glanced at Kory. “Obviously, I was coerced into being in this video….but Kory told me that was just one of the sacrifices I have to make for love.”

“And I stand by that statement,” Kory said, “especially after you made me go to that police conference last month.”

A corner of Dick’s mouth went up. “You said you had fun.”

‘I did,” Kory admitted, reluctantly. “But the whole event was worth at least two videos.”

Talking to Kory, Dick seemed to lose some of the tension from his shoulders. “I think we should get done with this video first."

“Right,” Kory said, clapping her hands, turning back towards the camera. “So yesterday, I asked you guys to tweet me some questions you want us to answer. Right now, we’ll just be going through those and try to answer as many as we can.”

She opened her phone, tapping a few times on the screen with her brightly manicured fingers, before she offered it to Dick, “You can select the first question.”

Dick took the phone from her and scrolled through the questions, brows furrowing while Kory leaned over his shoulder to see. He turned the phone towards her, showing her whatever was on the screen. “We can start with this?”

Kory gave a hum of approval, so Dick read the question out loud, “@standers asks, ‘how did y’all meet?’”

“It’s kind of a boring story actually,” Kory started, even though the big smile on her face was contradicting her words.

Dick nodded. “To be the most boring of all adults… we met through our kids.”

Kory addressed the camera. “Most of you already know about my foster-son, Gar, who’s been with me for two and a half years. Gar is best friends with Rachel, Dick’s daughter whom he adopted when she was about thirteen.”

Almost like they had rehearsed it, Dick continued the story, “We were aware of each other through our kids for a while, but… uhh, we didn't actually meet until the two of them decided to take an unplanned road-trip together...without informing either of us.”

“Dick basically organized a search party within an hour.” Kory grinned.

Dick looked bashful but he joined in on the ribbing. “And Kory basically insulted every officer on the premises.”

“Either wayyyy,” Kory interrupted, brightly. “Turns out, they took a bus out of town to go to some special comic book store and couldn’t get a bus back on time. They were too afraid to answer their phones.”

“As they should’ve been."

“So, that high-pressure situation really brought us together."

“You called me a dick after like ten minutes of us meeting.”

“And look how far we’ve come now.”

Dick grinned, shaking his head. He looked at the phone again, scrolling along the length of the screen once, and then read out loud another question, “@nottooposh asks ‘What was your first impression of each other?’”

“My first thought was, and I quote, ‘he’s way less goth than I imagined.’” Kory said. “Because Rachel has a full on goth aesthetic going on for like two years.”

Dick snorted. “My first thought was, how was she going to join the search party in those shoes?”

“I was wearing my Louboutin boots,” Kory informed. “They’re very comfortable and very stylish.”

“And very hard to get off,” Dick muttered under his breath. Kory swatted his arm and took the phone from his hand.

“Next question,” she said. “@makeupcanary asks, ‘Dick, did you know about Kory’s channel beforehand or did you discover the makeup world after you met her?”

Dick glanced at Kory for a second, considering his answer. “I actually found out Kory was a makeup artist the second time we met. But I didn't realize how amazing she was until I went home and watched one of her videos.”

Kory shook her head, smiling wistfully. “I still can't believe you did that.” She turned towards the camera. “And it wasn't even a date or anything. He came to pick Rachel up from my apartment.”

Dick ran his hand through his hair, his embarrassment shining through the screen. “I was just curious.”

Kory reached over to fix his hair where he had rucked it up. “It's okay to admit you had a crush on me, Dick,” she teased.

“It was not a crush,” Dick rebutted immediately. “We're not in high school. I was…interested.”

“Mm-hmm, whatever you say.”

Dick rolled his eyes. “It was kind of a lot to take in at first,” he said, “this whole internet community that I knew nothing about. But it seemed to fit Kory so well that it kind of felt expected at the same time.”

Kory beamed, wrapping her arms around his bicep and leaning her chin on his shoulder. “Thanks babe.”

Dick looked at her sideways on a smile, and then held up the phone still in her hand to read the next question. "This is not technically a question but @boltsandblues says 'so am I going to be the first one to bring up Bruce Wayne???'"

Dick looked up at the camera, then back at Kory. With a small shrug, he said, "Bruce has met Kory and they got along dangerously well." He paused. "But uhh, initially I was a little hesitant about all this YouTube stuff because growing up with Bruce, I used to deal with cameras and paparazzi a fair amount, and that life wasn't for me. But I think eventually, it just made me better equipped to handle everything that comes along with Kory’s career."

Kory was looking at him intently as he spoke and it wasn't hard to spot the softness behind her eyes. "I can't believe I'm engaged to a_ socialite_," she teased.

"Shut up."

"I've always dreamed of marrying rich."

Dick rolled his eyes but he was smiling. "Yeah, my detective's salary is really going to hold this family together."

Lips still upturned, Kory reverted her attention back to her phone. "Here's a fun one, @dazzlin_haze says 'raise your hand if you a 90' s kid and remember seeing pap shots of billionaire-heir Dick Grayson on TMZ.'"

Grinning slyly, Kory raised her hand. "So, funny story: I didn't actually realize Dick was Dick Grayson until Rachel casually name-dropped Bruce Wayne in a conversation." Kory mimed an explosion coming out of her brain. "It was a life altering event."

Dick looked amused. "It's all glitz and glam until a news article refers to you as Bruce Wayne's daughter-in-law instead of using your actual name."

"Are you speaking from experience?" Kory shot back.

"No, I've never actually been Bruce Wayne's daughter-in-law."

"Wow, you're hilarious. Also, I'm going to start a counter of how many times we've said Bruce Wayne in this video."

On the corner of the screen a large 0 appeared, that instantly rolled from a 1 to 2 to a 7, before disappearing.

"Moving on." Dick purposely snatched the phone from Kory’s hand. He took a few seconds to decide on a question. "@fruttiii says 'queen when are you going to drop the proposal story' and it's accompanied by a crying emoji… that one without the tears."

He looked at Kory, clearly expecting her to answer that question, and Kory took the que. "I'm sorry guys, but that's something that we both prefer to keep private. All I'll tell you is that it was super intimate and romantic-"

"And I almost completely blew it."

"-but he didn't, and it was…very us."

Their gazes met and something secret passed between them, a gentle tug, a soft acknowledgement, something that the viewers could only see and barely decipher. Still looking at him, Kory played absently with the ring on her finger.

In a blink, the moment was over and Dick was reading out another question. "@starzfyre asks, 'Dick, what's your favorite part of Kory’s makeup routine?"

"Hmm." He sat back, thinking.

"You always compliment me on my highlight," Kory suggested.

"Yeah," Dick agreed. "It's either highlight or lipstick...I really like that highlight from your new collection -the one that's more golden."

"StarBOLT," Kory supplied the name, happily. She turned her cheek against the light, her cheekbone shining a subtle, dewy gold. "I'm wearing it right now."

"See, it looks so nice in the camera," Dick observed.

"It does, doesn't it?" Kory winked at the screen. "My Space Queen collection is still available online, and at Sephora."

"Does it count as a shameless promo if it's your own collection?" Dick asked, looking genuinely curious.

"Definitely not," Kory replied confidently. She motioned for Dick to read the next question.

"@tamarangirl says, 'Dick, did you have any part in the process of creating Space Queen?'" Dick glanced up at the camera to give a wry look. "I'm not going to pretend I know anything about makeup. But I did name one of the shades from the StarBURNS palette. It’s the one called _Night_ -it’s this kind of very vivid blue shade.”

"I told him that he could name one of the shades and that was his favorite one," Kory elaborated. "But that basically resulted in a riot because then Gar and Rachel wanted to name a shade each too. And that was just going to ruin my creative genius."

"Not to say anything about the outrageous names they came up with." Dick cracked a grin.

Kory pretended to shudder. "The word 'slime' was being thrown around."

Dick passed Kory her phone. She scrolled through the questions and then turned the screen towards Dick, silently asking whether he wanted to answer a particular question. He replied with a half-nod, half-shrug, and she read the question out loud. "@redhoodx asks, 'was the fact that you both have foster/adopted kids at such a young age one of the things that brought you together?'"

Again, their eyes met, silently communicating.

"It is definitely one of the reasons," Kory started. "Having another person who understands what the whole process is like, the motivations behind it, the joy and difficulty in it."

"We both grew up in disjointed families so the concept of a traditional family was never that important to us," Dick continued, opening up. "So, meeting Kory, who understood this...it was something that we immediately connected over."

"But it was definitely not the only contributing factor in our relationship," Kory revealed, candidly. "There are a thousand other things that make us work."

"As for the age thing," Dick said, "I'm definitely older than I look."

Kory threw her hair behind her shoulder. "Talk about yourself."

Dick rolled his eyes, but it wasn't hard to detect the fondness behind the gesture. It seemed like an expression he wore often, well settled into the lines of his face.

Kory’s nails let out a tapping sound against the screen. "@h3nnahands says, 'girl!!!! the photoshoot with @donnatroy is straight fire!! how did that happen?"

Kory clapped her hands together, excited. "I had _so_ much fun doing that shoot. I was feeling my look, the lighting was just right and Donna is such an amazing photographer."

On the screen, a picture from the shoot appeared: a portrait of Kory sitting in a field of dandelions, eyes closed, lids dusted with a shock of yellow, hair glinting a fiery red as she tilted her head towards the sky.

Kory continued, "Donna and I met through Dick actually. She and Dick grew up together so she's kind of a part of the Grayson family package."

"I'm beginning to regret introducing the two of them," Dick intervened, ruefully shaking his head. "Unstoppable force meets immovable object."

"Can I be unstoppable force?"

"It turned out to be too well of an arrangement. Donna usually works in political journalism but she likes shooting models from time to time and Kory loves to be photographed."

"I don't _love_ to be photographed, I just have the bone-structure for it."

Dick looked amused. "Sure, babe."

Kory swatted at his arm as she read out the next question. "@mirrormirror asks, 'annoying habits?'"

From the half-sly, half-resigned look on Dick’s face, the viewers could tell that he knew exactly what to say. "Kory has a habit of going live on Instagram at the most inane of times, and I somehow always walk in on her when she's streaming."

Kory snorted. "That's your own fault, honey. Besides, people love it when you walk in on a stream."

"Yeah, I love for thousands of strangers to see me before I've had my morning cup of coffee."

"That never happens," Kory told the camera, matter-of-factly. "That's his annoying habit: he wakes up at ungodly hours and then also wakes the rest of us up by making disgusting protein shakes in the blender."

"They actually taste pretty good," Dick rebutted. "You've just never had one."

The frame comically zoomed in on Kory’s face, as she said, dead-serious, "And I never will."

Dick made a face at the camera but didn't say anything else.

Kory read off the next question. "@chaiaddict asks, 'Dick, when are you going to die your hair like the rest of the fam lol.'"

"You don't even know how much shit I got from Raven's school when she dyed her hair," Dick revealed, exasperated, instead of answering the question.

"Same," Kory said. "Gar wore his hair like that before he met me, but I definitely got called to his school. But then the principal saw my hair, and I could see the exact moment he realized that arguing would be futile."

Dick let out a small laugh.

Kory turned towards him, planting her chin on her hand. "So when are you dying your hair, babe?"

Dick snorted. "I think at least one of us should be able to maintain the pretense that this family is normal."

Kory winked at the camera. "And why would we want that?"

Shaking his head, he motioned for her to read another question.

Kory complied. "This is an interesting one. @ty-tans says, when the kids ask for mc donald's, I feel like Dick would be one of those people who say we have food at home, and Kory would stop at the drive-thru, order a single coffee, and drive on. am I right or am I right."

"You're right," Dick said. "Kory may or may not have done that before."

"You gotta keep them on their toes," Kory said. She looked at Dick, suppressing a smile. "We're great parents, why do you ask?"

Dick let out a sudden laugh, unexpected in its openness. Kory held out her phone towards him, still grinning. "Okay, last question. Go."

Dick read off the first thing on the screen. "@greenteen says, pancakes or waffles?"

"Waffles," Kory said.

"Pancakes," Dick contradicted.

"I'm actually really fond of French toast."

"But only when Rachel or I make them," Dick informed the camera, drily.

"Still counts," Kory said. She fixed her posture and drew her hair back from over her shoulder. "All right everyone that completes this video. We had a great time answering your questions and I hope you guys had fun too. If you want Dick to appear in more videos, give this video a thumbs up!"

Dick made a face. "That has to be some sort of emotional manipulation."

Kory ignored him. "If you're new, hit the subscribe button, and leave a comment down below. If you're extra nice, you might even be able to melt Dick's cold, dead heart."

"Doubtful," Dick said, but his eyes were smiling.

Kory blew one last kiss at the camera. "Bye guys, see you in my next video!"

Dick waved. "Bye!"


End file.
